Benutzer Diskussion:Jadekaiser
Hi, Sagen und Legenden Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Diskussion:Siegfried (Die Chronik von Moios). Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Waruru (Diskussion) 21:26, 11. Mai 2010 Wow, tolle Benutzerseite hast du da. Echt hübsch und ebenso informativ gestaltet. Ach ja, und bevor ich's vergesse (ich hatte das gestern nämlich nicht mehr erwähnt, aber): Tolle Unterschrift XD [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Admin) Videos Hey Jade, ich wusste jetzt leider nicht wirklich, wo ich die Videos aus "Dark Crusade" Age of the Tears (bislang allerdings '''nur die von der Story-Übersichtsseite) hinstecken sollte - und von daher auch, so hab ich mir gedacht, list ich sie dir einfach mal auf deiner Benutzerdiskussionsseite auf. Soll ich die aus den einzelnen Kapiteln eigentlich auch noch? (Da würden nämlich noch fehlen: "Blood Moon" Seven Nights of Death, "On measurer cut" Live or left to die!, "The Children of the Forest" Friends or Enemies? und... joah, das müssten sie dann eigentlich schon alle gewesen sein... Oder?) [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Admin) 08:35, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) Hier auf jeden Fall aber schon mal die ersten paar: Hast du Lust den Anfang von Der Anfang vom Ende zu lesen? Zorn Bahamut Hey Jade, so du Zeit und Lust dazu hast, könntest du dann bitte auch noch etwas dazu sagen? [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Admin) 08:30, 1. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Wird erledigt. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Ritterbruder Godfried]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Von Breen']] 08:38, 1. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Kannst du mal bitte hier unterschreiben? [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Admin) 20:39, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Bild Hey Jade, dein Bild ist fertig. Hier ist der Link. Ich hoffe doch, es gefällt dir (und falls nicht, und falls ich noch was daran verändern soll, bitte einfach sagen. Die Schuppen habe ich übrigens mit Absicht nicht extra hervorgehoben - habe ich bei den anderen Drachen auch nicht.) MfG [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Admin) 10:07, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) So ist es doch super, klasse geworden. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Drache des Ostens']] (Admin im S.u.L.W.) 11:04, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Problem im ToWFF Hey Jade, ich weiß ja, dass heut Feiertag ist (und dass man da eigentlich niemanden anruft)... Wenn du aber dennoch die Zeit hättest (bzw. ich dir mit dieser Bitte nicht zu nahe trete) und du evtl. auch gleich noch in Reichweite deines Rechners wärst, könntest du mich dann mal eben anrufen? Im ToWFF nämlich, so scheint mir, gibt's mal wieder Probleme... [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Admin) 16:13, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Könntest du mir mal sagen welches Grafik Programm du benützt (also Paint, Gimp usw.)Axonnmaster (Disku) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif Mitglied des Hilfe Teams ''I'ch benutzte das Programm Paint für die Schnitte und Formatierungen (umspeichern in JPG Dateien z. B.) D'as zurecht geschnittene Bild öffne ich dann mit dem Programm Openoffice 3.2 "Draw" oder wenn du die deutschsprachige Version findest "Zeichnen". Mit dem Program bearbeite ich die Effeckte. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Drache des Ostens']] (Onkel Iroh Admin im S.u.L.W.) 12:21, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Hey Jade, schau mal bitte hier: http://de.towff.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:Helios,_der_Toa_der_Sonne [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Admin) 15:29, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Du Jade, sag mal, hast du das im Moment auch, dass dir hier im Wiki manche Bilder nicht angezeigt werden? (Geh mal unter "Kategorie: Bilder", dann weißt du, was ich meine) [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Admin) 20:47, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ''J'a, es fehlen Bilder, komisch:-( --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Drache des Ostens']] (Onkel Iroh der Admin ) 20:53, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Komisch, also jetzt sind die Bilder wieder da... Na ja, war wohl nur ein zwischenzeitliches Problem :) (Hoff ich zumindest.) [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Admin) 09:43, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Du Jade, könntest du mich, so du das noch möchtest, vielleicht auch erst gegen 20 Uhr anrufen? Um sieben nämlich werd ich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach noch nicht zurück sein (hab dir zu der Sache aber auch nochmal eine E-Mail geschrieben, worin ich die Umstände noch ein wenig deutlicher geschildert habe. Aber sowas muss schließlich nicht jeder mitlesen, darum auch per Mail.) [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Admin) 15:56, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ich bruach deine Hilfe, zumindest deinen Rat: In Skype hat mir Matoro 20 den Mord angedroht und ich weiß nicht wie ich drauf reagieren soll, er weiß zwar nicht wo ich wohn aber trotzdemAxonnmaster (Disku) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif Mitglied des Hilfe Teams ''M'atoro ist zur Zeit nicht mehr Herr seiner Selbst, das heißt das du diese Drohung zunächst mal nicht zu ernst nehmen solltest aber dennoch Matoro im Auge zu behalten, über Skype meine ich natürlich. U'''nd danke für die Info, das hilft mir weiter bei meiner Bewertung über ihn. Diese Morddrohung zeigt nur ein weiteres Mal das Matoro nicht so unschuldig ist wie er tut. Leider. ''G'ebe Waruru deine Telenummer damit er mir sie geben kann, dann können wir das ganze direkt besprechen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Drache des Ostens']] (Onkel Iroh der Admin ) 18:05, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Mein Handy is im Moment im A****, ich erzähle Waruru aber alles über ICQ, das kann er dann an dich weiterleitenAxonnmaster (Disku) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif Mitglied des Hilfe Teams Es kommt vielleicht etwas ungelegen, aber ich möchte dich fragen - da du mir angeboten hast Magister Warren darzustellen - ob du vielleicht im Gegenzug auch einen Charakter aus meiner Geschichte darstellen möchtest. Wenn du interressiert sein solltest, sag mir bescheid. Ich sag dir dann welche noch frei sind. [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 10:01, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ''@ Axonnnmaster, auch ok;-)'' --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin ) 10:22, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) [[Benutzer:Jadekaiser|[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']]Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser (Und täglich grüßt der Admin)]] 11:42, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Sied du und Warur schon fertig mit telefonieren?Axonnmaster (Disku) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif Mitglied des Hilfe Teams Ich rufe ihn gleich an. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 12:10, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) okAxonnmaster (Disku) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif Mitglied des Hilfe Teams Unterschrift @ Jade: So, Unterschrift ist angepasst XD @ Axoma: E-Mail-Zusammenfassung folgt. Ach ja, nochmal @ Jade: Hübsches neues Avatarbild, das du da hast ;) [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 14:41, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ach ja, zum Namen der Grafenstochter anbei noch ein paar Vorschläge (gefunden auf einer Mittelalterseite): * Amalie * Cecilia * Lena * Marie * Phye Such dir den (mehr oder weniger) schönsten Namen aus der Liste aus XD (und ansonsten schick ich dir gern auch mal den Link zur entsprechend HP) Viele Grüße [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 15:35, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Also folgende Charaktere wären noch frei: von den Guten: Graf Lyrod von Nüsske James Brax Nicht so wichtige Gute: Sepp's Vater Karl und Alchemist Richard Pampelberg von den Bösen: Schlamper Grimras Genral Xaver Kugenheim Zu guter letzt die unvergebenen Wächter: Koros und Kahn-a-Gon So das dürften soweit alle sein. (Ein paar hab ich ausgeklammert weil sie Mädchen sind.) Natürlich kannst du dir auch einen General oder eine ganze Croollon-Art aussuchen wenn du möchtest. [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 15:39, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) P.S: Coooleees Avatarbild! [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 15:39, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Du hast eine Mail [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 20:02, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Eine kleine Frage:(ich will jetzt nicth aufdringlich sein) is in deiner Story noch eine ROlle für mich frei?Axonnmaster (Disku) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif Mitglied des Hilfe Teams ''J'a, zur Zeit die von Manshu Massud (Die Assassinen)und später auch noch die von Heinrich von Birkenrode (Bild kommt noch). --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:42, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ich würd gern Heinrich sein^^Axonnmaster (Disku) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif Mitglied des Hilfe Teams B'''ild kommt die Tage;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:54, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :DDAxonnmaster (Disku) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif Mitglied des Hilfe Teams Eine Bitte an dich Du Jade, könntest du mir, also, wenn du Zeit und Muße dazu hast, vom Bild des kleinen Dämonen (hab im Moment leider keinen Link - musst du mal in der Kategorie Bilder suchen) eine Kohlezeichnung machen? Ich bräuchte die nämlich für ein Projekt, an dem ich gerade arbeite... Ich bitte um Rückantwort! [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 16:03, 12. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ach ja, hier übrigens mal das Bild, das ich von dir als Kohlezeichnung bräuchte (ich hoffe, dass es nicht coloriert ist, stört nicht - und ansonsten einfach sagen): Bild: Der kleine Dämon.JPG [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 15:44, 13. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Zitate Jade, ich wollte dich einmal fragen, wo du eigentlich die Ideen für die Zitate deiner Charaktere herbekommst. Denkst du dir die selbst aus oder aber entnimmst du sie einem Buch oder einer anderweitigen Quelle? [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 13:42, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ''V'on alle dem was du aufgezählt hast etwas. Je nach dem wird das ganze auch mal vermischt;-) T'''eile von Godfrieds Zitaten sind von realen Psalmen abgeleitet. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:17, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Jean d'Arc Hey Jade, also hier erst einmal das Video, das du gesucht aber nicht mehr gefunden hast (bei dem Chaos, das da in der Rubrik herrscht, ist das aber auch kein Wunder.) Und zu den anderen Videos, die ich gefunden habe: Ich schick sie dir heute oder aber morgen im Verlauf des Tages mal rüber, damit du sie dir ansehen kannst und entscheiden kannst, ob da was für dich dabei ist. Viele Grüße [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 06:44, 16. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ich wollte dir nur mal damke sagen weil du mir die Epic music mix i-xiii näher gebracht hast....die sind absolute Spitzenklasse!Axonnmaster (Disku) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif Mitglied des Hilfe Teams ''N'icht zu danken;-) D'''iese Musik passt halt auch recht gut zu den Geschichten finde ich. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:35, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC) schon gel^^Axonnmaster (Disku) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif Mitglied des Hilfe Teams Ich hätte da mal ne frage Jadek.... 1. Verkaufst du auch Lego Minifiguren? 2.Woher hast du dei Prince of Persia Minifiguren Axonnmaster (Disku) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif Mitglied des Hilfe Teams '''''Zu 1; N'ormaler weiße nicht, aber so je nach dem ergibt sich das schon mal. Warum? '''''Zu 2; I'ch habe die Sets bei Karstadt oder Kaufhof geholt, bin mir da gerade nicht so sicher. Dann noch ein Magnet Set im LEGO Store. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 09:13, 20. Jun. 2010 (UTC) 1. Nur so 2.Schade, die Geschäfte gibts in Österrecih nich..... Axonnmaster (Disku) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif Mitglied des Hilfe Teams 10:08, 20. Jun. 2010 (UTC) V'''ersuche es mal über Amazone, das dürfte auch klappen. Und ja zur Zeit möchte ich einige ältere Ritter verkaufen. Aber ich weiß noch nicht ganz genau welche und wann. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 10:16, 20. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Eine Frage zum Färben Du Jade, hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie das damals (so zwischen 800 und 1000 n. Ch. - sprich: in der Wikingerzeit) mit dem Färben von Grüntönen war? Ging das überhaupt, und wenn ja, war das sehr aufwändig/teuer? (Also nur was für die wohlhabenderen Leute?) Würde mich freuen, wenn du mir diesbezüglich mal weiterhelfen könntest... Wenn nicht, ist das aber natürlich auch nicht schlimm. Viele Grüße [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 13:51, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Kartenrohling Anbei einmal eine erste Rohzeichnung (!) deiner späteren Karte (bei Kritik oder etwaigen Änderungswünschen bitte melden:) Bild: Kartenrohling.JPG [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 09:25, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Axomas Beiträge So du nichts dagegen einzuwenden hast, werde ich nun sämtliche von Axomas Beiträgen löschen. [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 10:18, 23. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Axomas Beiträge ebenso wie seine Benutzerseite und die dazugehörige Diskussion sind nun gelöscht. [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 11:09, 23. Jun. 2010 (UTC) '''Hinweis: @ Jade: Habe den restlichen Text jetzt mal auf meine Benutzerdisku verschoben. Will dich mit dieser Diskussion nicht auch noch belästigen. [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:23, 25. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ich weiß zwar nicht warum und wieso ihr Axomas Beiträge löschen wollt,abermusst daas sein.Vielleicht könntet ihr mich mal aufklären,das wäre nett^^ I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'''Thyzon]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 18:35, 25. Jun. 2010 (UTC) E'''r hatte sich zwischen durch mal verabschiedet und ist jetzt wieder da. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:41, 25. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Aso okay,löscht ihr dennoch seine Seiten,und wenn ja warum?Er ist doch jetzt wieder da,da kann er doch weiter an seinen Geschichten weiterschreiben,oder? I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 18:45, 25. Jun. 2010 (UTC) @ TdL: Axomas Beiträge sind längst gelöscht... Und selbst wenn er hier wieder aktiv werden sollte, bleibt "Die Zeitalter I: Inquisition" erst einmal gesperrt - solange nämlich bis "Der Anfang vom Ende" endlich einmal zu einem sinnigen Ende gebracht wurde. [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:50, 25. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Okay,vieeeeelen Dank,dass ihr ihr mir geantwortet hab,und hoffentlich hab ich euch nicht allzusehr mit meinen Fragen genervt ;) I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'''Thyzon]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 18:53, 25. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Du doch nicht ;) [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:55, 25. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ''@ Thyson; W'enn er wieder richtig aktiv werden will hast dun natürlich recht. Aber erst mal diesbezüglich eine Antwort abwarten. Und wenn er wieder aktiv werden möchte, was ich doch auch hoffe, schreibt er erst eine Story zu ende und fängt erst dann eine neue an. E'''r hatte sich bei seinem Abschied recht hart gehalten, was schon den Eindruck machte er wolle für unbestimmte Zeit gehen. Mich hast du nicht genervt. Neugier ist schon ok;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:56, 25. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass meine Meinung keinen interessiert bzw. betreffender Benutzer dies liest (sollte sie in irgendeiner Art und Weise ungelegen kommen, so bitte ich um Rückmeldung!), aber zu Axomas Aktivität habe ich nur eines zu sagen: Mir ist das eigentlich relativ gleich, ob betreffender Nutzer hier aktiv ist oder nicht, aber solange er sich nur an die Leitlinien hält (und nicht immer gleich alles als persönlichen Angriff auffasst bzw. mit etwaigen mehr oder minder provokanten/eindeutig zweideutig zu verstehenden Bemerkungen um sich wirft) habe ich ja noch nicht einmal was dagegen einzuwenden. Ich möchte darüber hinaus nur einmal anmerken, dass dieser Kommentar lediglich meine persönliche Meinung wiederspiegelt, und nicht zwangsläufig mit den Meinungen Anderer übereinstimmen muss. Auch soll dieser Kommentar keinerlei Kritik an, noch ein Angriff auf betreffende Person sein - sondern, wie einige Zeilen weiter oben bereits vermerkt, meine ganz persönliche Meinung. @ Axoma: Ich habe im Grunde eigentlich nichts gegen dich, wohl aber gegen deine Art und Weise etwas zu sagen bzw. auf etwas aufmerksam zu machen. Diese nämlich nervt mitunter doch gewaltig (und dementsprechend reagiere ich dann auch - es muss also nicht immer zwangsläufig nur an mir liegen, dass wir Beide uns ständig in die Wolle kriegen - wobei ich mir natürlich durchaus darüber im Klaren bin, dass auch ich meinen Anteil zu unseren steten Streitereien beitrage. Dennoch bin ich doch niemals allein der Schuldige, denn, wie heißt es doch so schön: "Zu einem Streit gehören immer noch Zwei...") So, und auch wenn du, Axoma, mich jetzt dafür hassen magst, so möchte ich dir doch sagen, dass ich, als der Charakter, der ich nun einmal bin, dir lieber die Wahrheit ins Gesicht sage, als dass ich mich nur hinter deinem Rücken über dich beschwere. Mit den besten Grüßen (hoffentlich regst du dich jetzt nicht schon wieder zu sehr auf) [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 21:05, 25. Jun. 2010 (UTC) P. S. @ Jade: Sollte dieser mein Kommentar dir auf deiner Benutzerdiskussion als unangebracht plaziert erscheinen (beispielsweise weil er nun einmal zum größten Teil allein Axoma betrifft oder aber weil er dir einfach als zu ehrlich und dementsprechend schonungslos erscheint), so bitte ich dich mir dies mitzuteilen, damit ich ihn entweder auf meine/Axomas Disku verschieben oder aber ihn auf immer in der Versenkung verschwinden lassen kann... [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 21:05, 25. Jun. 2010 (UTC) @Waruru: Kleine Info am Rande: Der Anfang vom Ende ist die Vorgheschichte von: Die Zeitalter I: Inquisition......Nur falls es dich interressieren sollte. Und nochwas. Kann ich denn meine Seite : Der Anfang vom Ende wieder ahebn, damit ich sie zu einem sinnvollem Ende bringen kann?Axonnmaster (Disku) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif Mitglied des Hilfe Teams Du hast eine Mail :) [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 09:12, 28. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Frage mal (weil ich mir da jetzt nicht ganz sicher bin): Ist das die neue(ste) Geschichte? Gibt es da noch eine/mehrere andere (die ich ebenfalls noch nicht bewertet habe?) [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 07:48, 29. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ''D'as ist nicht die neuste aber die aktuelle;-) Sie ist fertig geschrieben, die neuste habe ich zwar begonnen aber nur zwei Kapitel. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 07:54, 29. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ach so, okay :) Ich danke dir vielmals für die Info. Dann werde ich die aktuelle Geschichte jetzt dann gleich mal lesen und bewerten ;) [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 08:11, 29. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Frage: Wolltest du nicht mal ein Bild von den Fenriswölfen? (Also nicht denen von der Lego Vikings-Reihe, sondern denen aus meiner Geschichte.) Wenn ja, dann hier, wenn nein, dann... bitte ich vielmals um Entschuldigung, denn dann hab ich dich wohl falsch verstanden. [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 10:19, 2. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ''E'in echt schöne Zeichnung. Auch die Körperhaltung ist gut gelungen. Ein wirklich elegantes Tier. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 10:24, 2. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Danke vielmals für dein Lob, Jade. Das ehrt mich wirklich :) Anbei übrigens einmal die Fotografie deines Wolfes: Bild: Fenrir.jpg Hoffe, dass Pose und Hintergrund so passen - und ansonsten weißt du ja: einfach sagen ;) [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 20:27, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Galeriefunktion "spinnt" Du, bezüglich der Bildergalerie (welche ja im Moment ein wenig "außer Kontrolle geraten" scheint) wollte ich dir nur noch sagen, dass es nicht nur hier im Sagen und Legenden Wiki, sondern ebenso im ToWFF so ist. Allerdings weiß ich leider noch immer nicht, woran genau das liegen könnte... [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:29, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Hey Jade, ich hab eben erfahren, dass du gestern abend noch angerufen hattest: du wolltest mir was sagen? [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 10:01, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ach ja: Profil ist jetzt übrigens fertig :) [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 10:06, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Du, Jade, ich hab dir doch letztens mal erzählt, dass ich noch nach einem Sattel für meine Lego-Pferde suche (ich meine damit genau so einen, wie du ihn auch für Isabelles Pferd hast.) Weißt du zufällig wie ich die bei Lego einzeln nachbestellen kann? (Oder gibt's die nur im Set?) Wäre nett, wenn du mir diesbezüglich vielleicht weiterhelfen könntest. Viele Grüße, und eine schöne Marktzeit! [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:15, 29. Jul. 2010 (UTC) P. S. Ich habe in Licht und Schatten Buch III "Der Drache und der Löwe" im Epilog den, offensichtlich fehlerhaften, Link von "Die Nächte des Drachen" nach "Lothringer Schach" geändert, da mir beim Durchsehen der Gewünschten Seiten des Wikis aufgefallen ist, dass eben dieser erste Link nicht existiert. Ich hoffe, das war in Ordnung so. [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 10:23, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC) @ Jade, falls du das hier liest: Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich im Moment leider nicht zurückrufen kann, aber ich bin vorhin erst angekommen (vor ca. 10 Minuten) und gerade ist das Telefon besetzt :/ Wie lange das noch dauert, weiß ich leider nicht. Na ja, langer Rede kurzer Sinn: Ich ruf dich morgen mal zurück (so gegen Mittag, solltest du dann noch da sein - ab wann gehst du denn ungefähr?) Bitte nicht böse sein, ja? Viele Grüße [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 20:48, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Schau mal bitte auf Velocis Disku, dort habe ich eine (mehr oder weniger wichtige) Veränderung/Neuerung angekündigt. (Bin jetzt allerdings zu faul, alles nochmal zu schreiben XD) [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 11:50, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Du, ich wollte dir auf diesem Wege nur mal sagen (Telefon ging ja leider nicht, da ich im Moment total heiser bin), dass ich von morgen an bis Montag Abend voraussichtlich nicht da sein werde. Bitte pass du solange auf das Wiki hier auf. (Ich hab zwar einen Labtop dabei - schreibt man das so? -, aber ob ich übers Wochenende so viel im WWW zum "arbeiten" kommen werde, ist dann doch eher fraglich.) Dir auf jeden Fall noch ein angenehmes Wochenende! [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 20:19, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ''Jo, wird erledigt;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 09:59, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Danke. Du, Jade, sei mir bitte nicht bös, aber irgendwie kommt es mir so vor, als ob du in der letzten Zeit entweder keine Zeit oder aber einfach keine Lust mehr auf dieses Wiki hättest... Kann das sein? Du darfst in dieser Hinsicht im Übrigen ruhig ehrlich zu mir sein, denn es ist ja schließlich nicht so, als ob ich dich zur Arbeit hier zwingen wollte! (Allerdings wäre es natürlich schön zu wissen, woran genau es denn liegt, dass du dich hier nicht mehr so oft sehen lässt.) [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 20:13, 21. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ''I'ch habe nur die eine Sciefi Story fertig gemacht;-) Jetzt schreibe ich wieder an der Fantasy;-) Es war nur so das ich immer wieder geschrieben hatte das ich da ToWFF als Autor nicht verlasse. Also musste ich dies erst einmal beweisen;-) Ich bleibe hier natürlich ein Autor;-) Was dachtest du denn? Bist du wieder zu Hause? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 15:27, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich mit meinem Kommentar natürlich keineswegs kränken (nicht also, dass du das jetzt vielleicht dachtest.) Ich komme frühestens heute Nacht wieder zurück. [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 06:35, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, rufe ich dich morgen vormittag (ich weiß noch nicht genau wann) mal an. Hab nämlich eben gelesen, dass du angerufen hattest... [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 21:24, 27. Aug. 2010 (UTC) P. S. Bitte lass mich dich anrufen, denn ich weiß noch nicht wann genau ich morgen vormittag zurück sein werde. Ach ja: Ab morgen nachmittag bin ich übrigens für drei Tage auf Lager. Nicht also, dass du dich wunderst... Hallo Jadekaiser, ich soll dir von meinem Bruder ausrichten, dass er es leider vergessen hat, dich anzurufen, dass er dich aber zurückrufen möchte, sobald er vom Lager wieder daheim ist. Außerdem soll ich dir sagen, dass er den Text auf seiner Benutzerseite entfernt hat, weil wir beide hier ja im Moment sowieso die beiden einzig aktiven Benutzer sind und weil wir ja schon wissen, dass er hier in der nächsten Zeit nicht mehr aktiv sein wird. Darum hielt er seine Ankündigung auf seiner Benutzerseite für überflüssig und darum hat er sie auch wieder gelöscht. [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 11:07, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Wichtig Du Jade, unser Telefon ist seit Sonntag kaputt und wir wissen nicht, wann es reapiert wird. Von daher sieht es im Moment mit anrufen ein wenig schlecht aus. [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 09:15, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Du hast eine Mail [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 21:34, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Noch ne Mail :) [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 08:13, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Bist du grad on? Hab vorhin mal versucht bei dir anzurufen, aber irgendwie warst du da wohl grad nicht da... [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 20:30, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) P. S. Morgen bin ich übrigens den ganzen Tag über nicht zu erreichen! (Mit der einfachen Begründung, dass ich morgen wohl den ganzen Tag unterwegs sein werde.) Hallo Jade, ich hoffe du hast Verständnis dafür, dass ich dich heute nicht mehr anrufen werde (nach dem etwa 1 1/2-stündigen Handygespräch nämlich hab ich mittlerweile solche Ohren, und wirklich keine - pardon - Muße mehr für weitere Unterhaltungen.) Ich werde dich morgen Abend mal zurückrufen. Ich hoffe darüber hinaus, dass du mir deswegen nicht (allzu) böse bist. Mit den besten Grüßen [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 20:25, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hab vorhin nochmal versucht dich anzurufen... Leider warst du nicht da. VG und einen schönen Abend dir noch [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:31, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) '''Ebenfalls eine frohe Weihnacht! Vielen, vielen Dankf für das tolle Gedicht! Und wie du ja der Überschrift entnehmen kannt, wünsche ich dir auch eine frohe Weihnacht und ein gesundes und schaffensfrohes neues Jahr! [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] Ich schließe mich den Worten meines Bruders nahtlos an: Auch ich wünsche dir eine schöne (weiße?) und hoffentlich erholsame Weihnachtszeit (sofern das in der heutigen Zeit denn überhaupt noch möglich ist). [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 09:33, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hey Du ;) Hab gestern mehrmals versucht, dich zu erreichen ... jedoch vergeblich (wobei ich dazusagen muss, dass ich seltsamerweise noch nicht einmal ein Freizeichen gehört habe. Nach dem Abheben bzw. Wahlvorgang kam mal ganz kurz ein Knacken - und zwei Sekunden hatte ich dann auch schon die Mailbox am Apparat.) Weißt du vielleicht, woran das liegen könnte? (Die Nummer hab ich schon überprüft, das kann's also nicht sein.) [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 22:20, 23. Dez. 2010 (UTC) '''Ein neues Jahr beginnt! Da das alte Jahr nun nur noch etwa 29 Stunden und eine knappe Viertelstunde anhält, möchte ich auch dir noch mal einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr wünschen Jade. P.S.: Könntest du mir in der nächsten Zeit, auf meiner Disku die Links zu deinen fertigen Gesichten machen? Ich würde sie nämlich gerne lesen und bewerten (Und wenn ich sie selbst suche, dann vergesse ich womöglich noch eine...) [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 17:48, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hallo Jade, an dieser Stelle auch von mir noch einmal einen guten Rutsch. Tut mir leid, dass wir uns in den letzten Wochen dieses Jahres nicht mehr erwischt haben; es war einfach eine recht chaotische Zeit. Na ja, aber wie auch immer, dir auf jeden Fall noch alles Gute. Auf ein erfolgreiches 2011! [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 07:32, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Telefonat Hi Jade, da wir uns vorhin ja leider verpasst haben: ich bin wahrscheinlich (jedoch nicht mit 100 %iger Sicherheit) morgen Abend zwischen 7 und 8 Uhr daheim - wenn du willst, kannst du mich da dann mal anrufen. [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 20:28, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) P. S. Könnte ich die Links zu deinen fertigen Geschichten bitte auch bekommen? Schaust du nach Möglichkeit mal bitte auf meine Disku? (Kannst mich gerne auch anrufen, ich bin jetzt daheim.) [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 20:39, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich damit nerven sollte, aber... Funktioniert dein Telefon jetzt eigentlich schon wieder, dass ich dich auch mal wieder anrufen kann und du nicht immer darauf warten musst, bis ich da bin - was ja leider selten genug der Fall ist :(). [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 21:37, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ''I'ch weiß es auch noch nicht wann ich ein neuen Anschluss bekommen. Noch sind im Haus wo ich wohne noch einige Fragen ungeklärt. Und erst dann sind meine Belange an der Reihe. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Piranha']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 21:44, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ach so, okay. Na ja, dann kann man da wohl leider nichts machen. Übrigens, wo wir gerade schon einmal beim Thema sind, ich hab ja vorhin gesehen, dass du gestern Abend noch versucht hast, anzurufen. Ich wollte dir das eigentlich gestern schon sagen (hab's aber irgendwie vergessen): wenn du etwas "später" am Abend noch anrufst, gib mir bitte vorher kurz Bescheid (per Mail oder auch übers Wiki - wenn ich denn da bin, bin ich am Abend nämlich oft im Internet), da ich das Telefon hier oben nicht höre und meine Leute unten es dort auch nicht immer hören. [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 08:21, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Danke für die Links Jade. Hab die erste Gesichte schon bewertet, die zweite mache ich in der nächste Zeit auch. [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 17:23, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Bevor ich es vergesse oder ich schon im Bett bin wenn du zurückrufst: Waruru könntest du morgen, sprich Dienstag den 11.01, so zwischen 21:00 - 21:30 Uhr anrufen wenn du magst. Denn später oder früher wird er nicht erreichbar sein. Sollte ich dir noch von ihm ausrichten, da er heute Abend ja auch nicht da ist. [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 17:23, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Die neuen Eflen find ich richtig hübsch! Da kann man wirklich nicht meckern. [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 18:16, 16. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hi! Werde voraussichtlich erst wieder Mittwoch Abend (kannst es mal so gegen 19 Uhr versuchen) erreichbar sein. [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 11:29, 17. Jan. 2011 (UTC) P. S. Die Lego-Elfen sind wirklich cool! ''B'ist du jetzt zu erreichen? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 11:31, 17. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry, hab deine Antwort gestern gar nicht mehr mitbekommen (habe nur kurz reingeschaut; unter anderem auch, um dir eben zu sagen bzw. zu schreiben, dass ich wahrscheinlich erst wieder ab Mittwoch Abend erreichbar sein werde.) Ohnedies wäre es gestern vormittag ziemlich ungünstig gewesen, da ich zur Zeit eben nicht groß Zeit habe, lediglich hin und wieder einmal ein paar Minuten zum kurz vorbeischauen bzw. um ein paar kleinere "Arbeiten" zu verrichten Wie gesagt, du kannst es aber gerne einmal morgen Abend so gegen 19 Uhr versuchen. [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 20:52, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hi, sorry, gestern Abend ist mir leider was dazwischen gekommen. Wenn du willst, kannst mich ja mal heute um die gleiche Zeit (so 19:00 Uhr, 19:15 Uhr) anrufen. [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 16:17, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Bezüglich anrufen... Hey Jade, wäre Donnerstag Abend so gegen 19 Uhr für dich okay? [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ''']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:24, 6. Feb. 2011 (UTC)